The Big Empty
by Fiona Fresh1
Summary: Life in general sucks, my insanely overbearing mother has been shoving my a   in pageants since before I could walk, if it wasn't for my pig of brother Emmett I would starve to death with the diet my mom tries to keep me on. I have a cr@ptastic dog of a boyfriend and a workaholic Dad.  My mom had the school build a shrine in the main lobby dedicated to my reign as Ms. Teen USA. FML
1. Find me on FB Fiona Writes smut

With each passing block, I knew my peace was limited and the dread would be  
>returning soon. I shoved the thought out my head for a few more minutes. Knots<br>formed in my stomach when our time was up and our bodies turned into our  
>driveway in unison.<p>

I followed Emmett up the stone steps of our front porch, stopping just behind him  
>as he reached for the doorknob.<p>

"Okay, Bells, when I open the door, I'll go straight for the kitchen and head her off  
>while you make it up to your room."<p>

"Thanks," I breathed.

Just like every morning, he rushed to the kitchen bellowing, "MOM!" while I made  
>a break up the stairs, ran down the dark hall and snuck into my room, locking the<br>door behind me. With my back resting against the crisp white painted door, I  
>attempted to catch my breath. Once my heart rate had slowed down, I peeled off my<br>stained sweat pants and old Metallica t-shirt and stuffed them into the small wooden  
>box in the closet, making sure to securely close the padlock when I was done. I will<br>wash those tonight after she goes to bed, I thought. Only then did I turn on my  
>bedroom light. I cringed as I surveyed my room. A shiver ran through me, as my<br>eyes swept my sterile surroundings, I felt as if the coldness of it all could consume  
>me. The bedspread, the carpet, even all of the photographs were in monochrome<br>hues of white. I opened my closet doors further and grabbed the plastic covered  
>garment bag that she had labeled "Monday" with an ivory post it note. I released a<br>heavy sigh of exasperation. I shuffled my clumsy feet to my alabaster bathroom, and  
>hung the garment bag on the door hook. After turning the shower on hot, I peeled<br>off my cotton panties and sports bra. When the mirror steamed up, I slowly  
>immersed myself in the welcoming, hot water.<p>

I stood under the scalding stream for what felt like hours, hoping for the ever  
>present knots in my stomach to dissolve. Giving up on any hope of a momentary<br>escape, I lathered up with the favorite shampoo, quickly rinsing and exiting the  
>shower.<p>

Toweling off, I tried to mentally prepared myself for the day. I eyed the garment  
>bag with resentment. Resisting it I knew I was waiting to put it on last. I blew-out<br>my hair, and followed with a flat iron before I slid my sleek hair into a perfectly  
>groomed ponytail, finally I finishing with a gold and blue ribbon.<br>After putting on the dreaded skintight polyester outfit, I slowly walked down the  
>stairs to the noisy kitchen.<p>

Lingering outside the entry, I took deep breaths through my nose and released out  
>of my mouth, willing myself not to give into the anxiety she managed inflicted upon<br>me.  
>"Emmett, what on earth is taking your sister so long?" Mother hissed.<br>"Ah, come on, Ma. You know girls take forever to get all pretty. Give her a break."  
>I crept into the kitchen silently and made my way over to the kitchen counter. As I<br>tried to snag a piece of bacon, my mother reached back with her hot metal spatula  
>and slapped my hand. I instinctively jerked it back, rubbing the pink area that had<br>bloomed where she had hit me.  
>"Isabella, your breakfast is on the table already," she muttered and motioned to<br>the bowl of cut fruit on the place setting next to Emmett. "You know you can't have  
>bacon; we can't have you getting fat. What would people think? Fat and<br>ungraceful," she grumbled, shaking her head.  
>Instead of concentrating on the embarrassment induced flush to my cheeks, I<br>chose to settle into my seat, and quickly began to eat before my stomach started to  
>growl. Emmett gave me a sad smile while he shoveled hash browns into his mouth.<br>Just as they did every morning, her critical eyes raked over me. She silently  
>searched for any sign of imperfection that could tarnish her impeccable reputation.<br>"Well, Isabella, don't you look like school spirit incarnate!" my mother chirped "I  
>just love how you look in your cheerleading uniform. It makes me so proud."<p>

I wanted to gag at my mother's enthusiasm; this uniform was far from  
>comfortable. The top was stiff and tight. The spanks made me feel like I had a<br>permanent wedgie, my ass cheeks clenched at the mere thought. I hated being a  
>cheerleader. I wouldn't have even made the squad if my best friends were not the<br>team captains. As it was, I spent every minute of each game on the field simply  
>shaking my pompoms and jumping back and forth, all the while fighting the urge to<br>vomit.

Emmett shoveled the last bite full of his starch-filled breakfast into his mouth  
>before he mumbled the words I longed to hear.<br>"Ready to go, Bells?"

There was finally a light at the end of the tunnel. In a matter of seconds I would be  
>escaping her watchful eyes for nearly ten full hours. I nodded and allowed the sense<br>of relief to surge through me; Emmett scooted his chair back and made his way to  
>the foyer, as always, I followed in his shadow. When I reached for my backpack,<br>there was a rough pull on my ponytail, and dragged me a half step back word .  
>"Isabella, come here and let me fix that." She yanked me back again, ripping my<br>ponytail in half, pulling it tighter to my skull. Trying to avoid further discomfort, I  
>concluded, it was best to choke back the yelp of pain trying to escape my throat. If<br>she even thought for a second that I would try to challenge her, things would only  
>get worse.<p>

Mumbling a hasty thanks you, I grabbed the brown paper lunch sack and made my  
>escape.<p>

My love knew no bounds for my twin brother when he pulled into the drive thru of  
>the only doughnut shop in Forks. I giggled reading the sign, "Irritable grizzly donuts." How did they come up with that shit?<p>

I practically drooled when they passed the bacon maple bars and coffees through  
>the window.<p>

Not wasting any time, I took a huge bite out of the first donut and groaned in  
>ecstasy when the delicious maple flavor hit my tongue. "God, I love you, Emmett," I<br>said around a mouthful of goo. I quickly took a long pull from my hot coffee, barely  
>paying attention while it scorched my throat.<p>

Rolling his eyes at the orgasmic experience I was having with food, he gestured  
>the grease stained bag toward me in a silent offer of more.<p>

A/N Moved all my work to The Writers Coffee Shop…check out my profile cause TBE can also be found on blogger. For easy links join my FB page called Fiona writes smut

Feel free to PM me for links to my writing

On Thewriterscoffeeshoo(dot)com It is FionaFresh

Love you all and hope to see you on the Flip side….just cant hang with the hitleresque behavior or FFn


	2. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello Chicka dee's...This totes took long enough. I am not going to lie, I had a mad case of writers block...But if you like this store...leave me a review or a private message and I can invite you to my writing facebook page...Or check out the kick ass banner here...**

http:/thebigemptytwilightfanfiction(dot)/2011_04_01_ **as the story continues to progress and close, I have some visuals I am going to post on the blog...lots of love..**

TBE 12

Though the gloomy weather had not given me a days reprieve, my internal voice was still singing 'walking on sunshine' at the top of its lungs.

Emmett's shock was written all of her his face, with each amused head shake and laughing grunt he tossed my way, I responded in return with an obnoxious toothy smile. Even Edward was giving me odd, sideways glances as we moved through the darkened streets. The poor guy probably thought I had been hitting the bottle a bit early this morning, but at this point I couldn't care less. I would explain to him later why I was downright giddy, I was loaded and I had permission to date him. Even if it was with the pretense of being supervised by my brother. But seriously, like he was going to be any type of chaperone at all. With Emmett having access to Edward's empty house, I would be lucky if I could keep him from mounting Rose in Edward's foyer.

I made a mental note to have a garden hose readily available for sexual emergencies.

Breakfast was different, unfortunately, the still angry pouts of my Mother put me slightly on edge, but with each passing moment I was closer to my escape, and that was just one more thing the crazy bitch couldnt take away from me.

I was too excited to be irritated by the starch of my uniform, or the stupid bows she insisted on tying at the base of my double french braids. I had a debit card with oh, too much money on it, and I was going to start blowing it with a giant greasy box of donuts. I would be lying if I said I hadn't actually thought about buying out the store and rolling in the fatty treats, but then it would just be a waste of the delicious maple goodness.

_Edward Sharpe & the Magic Zero's _ filled my car and with a front passenger seat occupied by a steaming hot box of donuts I pulled into the school's parking lot. The usual cliques were assembled throughout the courtyard. The glares, whispers and hairy eyeballed glances from the sluts, aka Lauren and her cohorts of peroxide blondes, couldn't even drag me down.

As anticipated, armed with the bright pink pastry box, I was accepted into my circle of friends with more fanfare than usual. Though I would love to think it was all out of the sheer excitement of my presence, that would be a complete lie. Four sets of greedy hands grabbed at the box in my arms. Giggling, I held it protectively to my chest. There was only one person I wanted to have first pick of my goodies, yes, total pun intended. I wasn't sure why I was nervous, but I held my breath and brought my bottom lip between my teeth, all the while I scanning the area.

I relaxed my clutch slightly, as my eyes found him leaning against the grey cinder block wall just a few feet from me, with both hands in his pockets and one leg bent with his foot resting against the wall behind him, he was beyond drool worthy. As always, he was sloppy perfection. From his relaxed fit- low slung-button flies, to his fitted long sleeve grey thermal. Sweet Jesus, even the way the strap of his messenger bag drew across his shoulder and ran across his chest to end on the top of his hip. His bunched up shirt made my mouth water and unconsciously I licked my lower lip. Ah hell, with the way my body was tingling just from the sight of him who am I lying to, I want to lick him...everywhere.

It didn't seem like I had been with him only a few hours before, right now I needed to be closer. Before I had even realized it I was standing in front of him, Donuts completely forgotten and dropped to the ground, without a second thought I had jumped into his arms. If he was surprised by my aggressive behavior, it didn't show. Instead, he caught my behind with both hands when I laced my arms around his neck. Fuck my life, I was so done for.

The flavor of rich creamy coffee, laced with a hint of sugar remained on his breath. I tried, I really did, to keep my kisses sweet and chaste, but when I brought his lips between mine with a gentle suck and pull combo, I felt him pull back slightly.

My eyes flickered to his mouth just in time see his lip dart out and trace his plump bottom lip, a faint smirk accompanied his breathy chuckle.

Oh my God, the smile, his laugh, and oh holy hell that tongue! I wasn't sure what I was going to do about that whole, not acting like a wanton slut thing. Without the stress of my mother's attempts to controlling my every breath, the opportunity to be a normal horny teenage girl was all I could think about.

I was staring at his mouth, and all I could think about was which dark corner of the school could I take him. The fantasy of molesting every square inch of his body in the dingy janitors closet was oddly hot.

Thats it, I am not just on the road to hell, my internal horny teen was driving the freaking party bus.

The gentle kiss to my nose and his deepening laughter brought me back to the moment at hand. I was only slightly ashamed to admit that I might have been giving him the smallest of dry humps against his waist.

I don't think the term blush would accurately describe the scarlet flames that were currently inhibiting my skin from chest to forehead. Without even thinking, I buried my face in his neck, trying desperately to protect what little pride I had left. It was hard to avoid the watchful eyes of my nearest and dearest. They were finding great joy in their ability to heckle my new desire to initiate an rabid public display of affection.

The entire lot of them were bitches.

"Hey now," Edward whispered into my hair, "Don't be embarrassed, best greeting ever. For real, that was the highlight of my morning. Promise me, we can continue that later?"

The gentleness in his voice made me grin wildly into his collar bone. He smelled so good, rather then lick him like I wanted, I placed a small-slightly-moist- kiss to said collar bone and nodded. I jumped back down to stand on my own.

The combination of the shrill screech of the bell, and the loss of contact between us, had caused our little bubble to burst. Suddenly, Emmett's donut filled mouth, was spewing annoying complaints about smooshed donuts, the shuffle and chatter of everyone's migration toward classes and the general pulse of the school felt stifling. All I wanted was to be alone with Edward, everything else was just an annoying inconvenience.

In a heartbeat, Edward had his arm draped loftily around my shoulder, pulling me into the nook of his shoulder and moved casually toward the school hall. With this simple gesture, I was sucked back into my happy place. I'm not sure how or why, but the contact high I got from his was better than any tequila I had ever had.

The day had moved slowly, each class seemed to tick by at a desperate pace. Edward had been incredibly attentive, meeting me at my classroom door just after each bell rung, and walked me to the next with his arm lazily wrapped around me. This made me feeling complete, the daunting hollowness that had nearly consumed me my entire life was overshadowed by his warming presence. Absolutely nothing surrounding us mattered, by later half of the day I was a little guilt ridden because I hadn't spoken to anyone else all day.

In class, I had noticed the whispers and stares that were obviously pointed at me. I was pretty sure it was all just a byproduct of Jake and my recent break up. In such a quiet small town good gossip was a rarity, this was probably the most exciting thing that had happened in months. I could only imagine what wild tales could have been flying around, and my quick hook up with Edward would only be fueling the fire. I should have cared, but for some reason I just couldn't muster a fuck to give.

XOXOXOXOXO

Lunch was spent with me on Edward's lap, kissing him between bites of whatever food he was trying to feed me. I'll be honest, he could have been feeding me liver and brains, I wouldn't have noticed. All I could think about was licking each and every morsel off of his long, delicious fingers. I might have gotten a little over zealous and sucked his index finger deep into the back of my mouth, dragging my teeth gently across it as I pulled back, releasing it with a pop. When his nostrils flared and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, I thought I might have gone a tad bit too far. When he pulled away, I kissed the back of his hand and noticed small scratch marks scattered across his knuckles.

"Babe, what's that?" I asked.

"Nothin, don't worry about it."

"It looks like you hit something, that's not nothing." I could hear the pleading in my voice, it was time to stop. I didn't want him to think me a nag.

"Yeah, well if you think that a fight with my locker is something, then I got a great story for you." Edward was a fool if thought I was buying that load of crap, but, no one likes a nag, and later I would have to find a way to coax the real story out of him.

XOXOXOXOXOX

I entered the girls bathroom, taped an 'out of order' sign to the front of the stall and sat cross legged on the commode in preparation for naughty text time with Edward. Just as I was preparing my first inappropriate message I heard the whispered giggles of two of my classmates, as they made their way into the silent bathroom. I couldn't help spying through the crack of the stall to watch as they settled in front of the mirrors.

The recognizable voice of Lauren Mallory, began to giggle as she spoke, "Okay, so have you heard?"

They were so dumb, they didn't even think to check the stalls first. That was taught on the first day of cheer training, always, always check every stall before you start running your mouth.

Angela leaned into her Lauren and pleaded "NO! tell me."

"Okay, so you totes saw Bella completely mauling the new guy at lunch today, right?"

Angela's giggle made me want to kick the door open and slap her head against the wall, but my nosiness was getting the better of me."Mmmhmmm," She replied.

"Well, I heard that she and Jake, like, just broke up."

"Yeah?" Angela spoke breathlessly. I rolled my eyes, seriously? This was good gossip, duh, so lame. They need lives, stat.

"Well, I heard Bella has totes been throwing herself at the new guy since day one. Get this, he even had one of her chicken cutlets. I saw him give it back to her. We both know there is only one way he could have gotten it, and on his first day too. What a whore!"

If I rolled my eyes any harder I was going to give myself an aneurysm. I mean, really this is the best they have.

"Oh, that's not all," Lauren continued conspiratorially, "Jake told me himself that after he caught her and Edward doing the dirty deed, he was still going to forgive her. I mean, really can you blame the guy? He has only been in love with her _forever_. That is until..."

Angela was practically vibrating with anticipation. "What? Tell me!"

While Angela frothed at the mouth for Lauren's big reveal, I set my Iphone on record. Yeah, bitches I will get you for this. Not sure how or where, but I knew at that moment recording this conversation definitely couldn't hurt.

"Okay, Ang, keep your panties on," she giggled as she applied a fresh coat of lacquer to her lips, "He was totally going to forgive her, _until_ she asked him to have a threesome with her and Edward!"

Ewww, I cannot believe this is where Jake was going with our break up. As if I would want him anywhere near me, let alone Edward. The thought alone made me fight back the bile burning up into my throat.

"OH EM GEE! Edward is a switch hitter? Ewwwwwwwww! Gross, just gross, and that means that Bella wanted to be sandwiched between...well I guess that's not so bad..."

Pfft, nice Angela. Who's the skank now, hmmm?

Lauren snapped her fingers, "Focus Ang, moral of the story, Bella is a nasty whore and Edward is a freak. Nough said."

I knew it was now or never I could not let them get away with this. Taking a deep breath, phone in hand I strutted out of the stall and gave them both a megawatt smile. The way their faces faces crumbled and dropped. Yeah, bitches, I heard it all.

"Excuse me ladies, nasty whore coming through. I may be naughty, but a girl has got to keep her hands clean, am I right?"

I could totally see them both practically wetting themselves. It was freaking priceless, neither of them could bother to close their gaping mouths or look away from my diligent wash and repeat.

Drying my hands dramatically, I turned to them both, "So, did you want some clarification on your story or were you just going to run with that, Lauren?" They gave me nothing, shrugging I continued on, "Well, at least I will know where the rumors started." I chirped, "And so will everyone else,." I said shaking my phone at Lauren. "Tata"

After my bathroom run in, it became clear as to why Edward had been flanking me all day. Not that I minded, he was just being overprotective, and if that meant his arm was wrapped around me twenty four- seven, I would take it.

The day drew on and I found that the only aspect of the new rumor that even bothered me was the way Edward was being portrayed. It brought me back to the scratches I had seen on his hand, I knew then that he had to have been aware of it before I had, and had probably gotten into a few altercations in the process. Once again, the large emptiness within me was opening back up. There was no way he would want to stay with me if I continued to create so much baggage for him.

I only had to last one more period before school was over. If he had decided during the day that I was too much drama to deal with, I could go home and wrap myself in my down comforter and cry myself to sleep. Yeah, I was so not above a pity party for one.

I pushed through gym like a champ, avoidance had always been my super power, and today I was going to need it. I didn't give a rats ass what the other students thought of me, all that mattered was the opinion of one green eyed boy that met me outside of the locker room doors.

It's as if he knew at that moment he saw me, before I could complete break free of the locker room doors he had me wrapped in his arms. Having him so close made me ache. Internally I wanted to beg him to not let this tare us apart, but I was still not one hundred percent sure he knew about the rumors that were flying around, and I surely wasn't going to tell him right here in front of everyone. Instead, I greedily soaked up the affection he gave, resting my face in my favorite spot at the base of his neck. I couldn't help but smile as he kissed the top of my head while rubbing the length of my back. Damn I could get used to this.

"You okay, baby girl?" He murmured into my hair and that was my undoing. How could he strip me of my super powers with so few words, fucking green eyed kryptonite. I choked, sobbed and nodded into his neck. I was so screwed.

"Well, that doesn't sound very promising." He whispered as he pulled my face away from him, smoothing the wayward hairs from my face. The gentle caress of his thumb across my cheek slowly brought the moisture to my eyes.

"I'm fine," I gurgled. Yeah, pathetic, yes thats me, thank you very much.

"Ahhh, so you heard, I wanted to warn you, but I was hoping it wouldn't get to you before I could."

I tried to avoid his eyes, if he looked in mine, all he would see was guilt. I had brought him nothing but soap opera worthy drama since the day I had met him, and nothing about me was special enough to endure all of that bullshit.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered, yes I whimpered. Fuck me eight ways until Sunday, I was a mess.

"Hey, now, don't don't let the jealousy ridden gossip whores get you down. Haters make you famous baby!" I could hear the laughter in his voice. How could he be taking this so lightly? They were all saying he was into guys, wasn't he mad at me for causing all of this? I tried to speak but my mouth such floundered like a fish out of water. Had I mentioned I was a pathetic mess?

"Come on, baby, lets get out of here. Seems like you could use some fresh air."

He moved swiftly pulling me out of the school's corridors and to his waiting car. Once safely inside, i prepared myself for the hatched to drop. He was a classy guy, he would definitely dump me in a nice private place, somewhere that if I fell into a heaping pile of shit, I could at least maintain some shred of dignity against the prying eyes of my classmates.

But the axe never dropped, instead he covered my face in soft gentle kisses, whispering words of encouragement and understanding. Where in the hell did this guy come from, and what had I done to deserve him and where had that asshole I had met on the first day gone?

In the days that followed, I saw the ugly side of Edward rear its scary head, never toward me mind you, always toward some crazy cat call or snide comment that came from the antagonizing mouth of my classmates. Edward wasn't above shoving some asshole against a locker or insulting some whispering girl, all in an effort to protect my honor. Never once did I hear him defend himself, always only me.

**A/N thanks for your patience! Leave me some love and a review to help me keep on keepen on!**


	3. Chapter 13

TBE

EPOV

Ch13

Not even eight A.M. and I had already slapped a bitch. I reveled in the tingling red hewed warm that ran from the palm of my hand to the tips of my fingers. Fucking, Crowley deserved a lot more than I gave him and the dumb fuck should have seen it coming. I totally did his bitch ass a favor, my open palmed smack was just barely a love tap. It wasn't really meant to hurt him, just humiliate him a bit.

I stared down at him; heart thump, thump, thumping in my chest, spreading the electric hot anger in my blood to very tips of my fingers and toes. My body was alight with tension; every tendon was strung tight, ready to snap. It felt as if my skin was vibrating and all I wanted to do was break him. Physically, mentally, hell at that moment, it didn't really matter. I wanted to rip his very soul from his body and make him pay for ever allowing a single syllable about her to cross his chapped and crusted lips.

The red hot mark on his cheek had wiped away his asinine smirk; he was waiting for me to make my next move. I wanted to grab him by the nap of his greasy neck, and slam his sharp rat face into the nearest locker, but I wouldn't, I couldn't. My girl would be here any minutes; she had enough fucked up shit in her life. She didn't need to deal with me getting booted out of school. Not only would it add to her stress level, but I wouldn't be there to protect her from the fucked up bottom feeders that inhabited these halls.

Instead, I wrapped my fist into the soft cotton of his collared t-shirt, pulling him up closer to my face. The tell tail signs of his weak sway told me that he was struggling to stay balanced on the top of his tip toes, trying to not lose the battle with gravity. If he lost and slipped he would be choked by his own collar.

I pulled his face closer, watching the strain manifest in his eyes. His hot labored breath offended my sinuses as it passed across the skin of my face.

Fucker needed a stick of trident for that halitosis filled mouth of his.

"Looks like your little pussy ass is winded, and yet no exertion on your part...are you scared, Crowley? Afraid I'm going to hurt you...more? You're fucking lucky I have places to be. Just a fair warning, you should learn to keep your little cock washer shut. Now, take your little minion self-back to whatever gossipy whore filed your stupid head with this bullshit. You tell them that this shit better not reach my girl's ears. Cause if it does," I let the shaky hot air out of my chest, fuck, I can't let them hurt her again, but I breath in a strong hard breath, silently hoping it will give me that vicious edge that will make him piss his pants. "I am going to leave you and whomever else, bloodied and crying in a corner like the little pussy assed bitches that you are. You fucking get me emo princess?"

Okay, so yeah I look at him and all I can think is pussy, so sue me, my verbal rape skills get slightly stunted when the blood is pounding in my brain like a jackhammer. I quickly released his collar and the surge of blood rushed back into my white numb fingers. I smirk when his ass thumps against the cold hard tile flooring. What did that stupid fuck think I was gonna do, hold him until he got his footing?

Nudging him hard with my foot, I asked him again, "Did you fucking get that, Princess?"

He nodded hard as he scrambled to his feet and tried to make his way down the hall all curled over like the fucking hunchback of Notre Dame. Douchebag, I had barely touched him and he was moving like I had cracked his ribs.

I barely made it to the cinderblock wall when my girls little bug pulled into the lot. I tried my best to take a couple deep breaths and shake out the tension in my body. I didn't want her to see that there anything was bothering me; I didn't want her to know the stupid shit Jake was saying about her now. I would deal with him on my own, and if I had to, I would deal with every fucker that even thought about spreading that shit.

Now don't get me wrong, I would never hit a girl, but if one of those stupid whores even thought about shoving that shit in my girls face, I was not above a little verbal conditioning if you get what I mean. If things got bad enough, I was pretty sure I could tap into the resource that was one bitchy Rose. In my short time here I had already come to the realization that she not only had the evil silver tongue, but also the social stamina to make any female a pariah. The girl had skills.

My girl came bouncing across the pavement with a pastry box and the most radiant smile on her glossy pink lips. Red hot anger was replaced with heart stopping need. Need to have her closer, pull her into my coat. Feel the softness of her skin under my fingertips, lose myself in the space between her ear and the spot at the base of her hairline where the tiny little baby curls escaped. I could spend days with my nose against her soft skin, breathing her in to my very core, relishing in the euphoric high that rolled through me that only stopped when it had reached the very edge of my being.

Damn, she had no idea how incredibly beautiful she was, If only I could get her to see herself for her true self and not that pathetic mess her mother and Jake tried to force her to be. She was strong, and beautiful and a complete fighter.

I knew the moment she saw me. She pulled the right half of her bottom lip between her teeth while the corner of her mouth curled up into a wicked smile. I think my heart stopped for the briefest of moments when she raised her right eyebrow and shot me a wink. I was lost to the world as she bound toward me. Thankfully I snapped to and caught her sweet ass in my hands, propping her up when her body collided into mine.

XOXOXO

I was seriously lucking out, my studies at my previous school far exceeded the curriculum of Forks High, cause my attention to the teachers today was absolute shit.

All I could think about was getting to my girl before she stepped into the halls with the rest of the leeches. I didn't trust that stupid fucking minion. I knew that one little slap wouldn't put an end to the stupid gossip that was flowing virally through the halls. All I could really do was try my best to show those blood suckers that if they took her on, they also had to deal with me.

She may have a reputation to keep, but me, yeah, not so much. I ran out of fucks to give when I was shoved out of Chicago and banished to this nearly vacant town. Making me the punch line of their disgusting joke hadn't affecting me at all, I was no ass bandit, and if I were to swing that way, it so would not be with that excuse for a human being.

His time would come, I would make him pay, but it would never be when he saw it coming.

I valued the opportunistic moment of surprise. I had more important things to worry about, which consisted of all things Bella. She needed to see that she was stronger than them, and she had one hell of a team at her back. After school I would find a way to meet with the group, I had a few ideas I needed to bounce off of them.

In that moment all I could think was how her hard ass feels in my hands, and her soft lips on mine. I hear the catcalls of her entourage and I move my hand up her back, revealing to them my erect middle finger.

She softens to my chest and unwinds me slowly. I breathe her in deep. She fills every cell of my being and I am owned. The subtle grind of her hips makes me harder than titanium and all my perverted teen brain can think of is the moment when I get to feel her completely.

Fuck, I have got to stop. She deserves more than my horny ways. Plus, I can't do that until I know for sure she is beyond all the marks on her soul that he left behind. Thank God I was there, stalking her in the shadows. I cannot imagine what I would have felt if I had slipped and he would have been allowed to succeed.

When I open my heavy lids I focused on her fuck- hot plump lips, red and swollen from kissing. I licked my own slowly, tasting her on me. Cherry frost fills my senses. Her flushed lips and cheeks left me nearly breathless when I suddenly register the slow grind of her center against me.

She is killing me softly.

If she doesn't stop soon I was going to either A) gizz in my pants, or B) take her in front of the entire student body.

Either way the rumor mill would be in hard core overdrive.

The look of embarrassment passed through her eyes and I couldn't help but whisper words of encouragement, making her promise a repeat performance later. I needed to focus on getting her through the day, and then I needed to rally the troops to make sure she was guarded and protected from the leeches that lay in wait.

Holy hell, when did I turn into such a fucking drama queen?

XOXOXO

The end of the day, I'm in my full driveway Bella's inside studying. I'm greeted by her five nearest and dearest. I seriously needed to have them give me their read on the situation.

I snuff out the smoke I had been working on; yeah I was a closet case, fuck me for having my secrets.

I'm thankful for her friends and I take in the weary in their eyes. They've all heard the rumor.

"Okay, kiddies, it's obvious you all know the problem at hand, and so does she. But, how do we put a stop to the bullshit. I am not above breaking the skulls of every fucker that crosses her path, but I need to know what everyone else's take is on the issue. I mean this is where you guys grew up and all..." I am cut off by the edgy booming laughter of Emmett, followed by the snide chuckle of Rose.

"Dude," Emmett laughed, but instead of sounding funny it came out bitter and angry, "I am so used to peeps blowing up about my sister, the haters list is a mile long. Yeah, she doesn't deserve it, but when you are Ms. Teen Washington it kind of comes with the territory. I mean I want to break their balls but the list of haters is so long, where do we start?"

I shake my head in disgust, how can they take this so lightly?

Rose snorts before she speaks, "Gimme a list and I will make those bitches cry by lunch tomorrow, but, Dude, you gotta lighten up! Bella has been plagued by this shit since she was a toddler, and she stronger than she looks. If we all got into a tissy every time she had a hatter we would be knocking skulls twenty-four- seven"

Reality came crashing down around me; she had been surrounded by it since, uhhh forever.

Did I really think I was gonna stop it overnight? Bash a few skulls leave some girls crying in the bathroom stalls.

Was that really going to change things for her, or was it just going to fuel the fire?

"Eddy, man, you gotta chill." Jaspers cool drawl broke through the madness. "You gotta see that you can't change things. You can't go threaten every little punk that pisses you off; you gotta just roll with it. Be there for Bella, show her that you got her back. Today is the strongest I have ever seen her. Don't take that away from her just because you want to protect her from all that is wrong with this town. Just be there for her man, that's all she really needs. It's the only thing she hasn't had before."

Struck with reality, I couldn't help but see the truth. I couldn't fight my way out of this one, I just had to be. All she needed from me was support, and love. Fuck, she needed love and a lot of it. I could totally give her that.

Would she feel that was enough? God, I fucking hope so. Oddly, in that moment I knew that she was not the only one that was growing and learning out of this, I might actually have to learn to control my temper...learn to grow up a bit. Fuck, that was just hard, but growing up or not, Jake would be getting his.

XOXOXO

BPOV

From the gentle float of amber tinted leaf to the gust of an ice kissed breeze, time had passed like the beat of a hummingbird's wings, fast and almost indistinguishable. The first gentle fluttering flakes of snow were drifting down from the rich white low lying clouds. The soft fluff traveled over my face, kissing my cheeks with their subtle swift rimy touch.

It was December, and winter break was a breath away. You know that old cliché, time flies when you're having fun? It was like, all of the sudden my life was speeding past me. I can't say that I was always having fun, but there were some piercing moments of utter joy, and essential all of them consisted of stolen moments with Edward.

Unfortunately, in the past months the relationship with my mother had not improved, it had really only turned from stagnant to absent. She still made my breakfast, did my laundry; and when asked a direct question, would give me a short, sharp, necessary response. Beyond that...nothing, I guess I should have been thankful after the years of misery she had put me through, but I wasn't.

When Edward's parents came home, the tearing ache in my heart spread.

It wasn't like his mother was this incredibly doting woman; she didn't coddle him or serve him cookies and milk in his room while we did our homework.

It was just different.

The way her eyes warmed and pooled with affection when she looked and him and how her voice would soften just a touch when she said his name, her tongue caressing the words in a reverent way. Her son was her greatest joy in life, and with every fiber of my shattered heart, I wished someone felt that way about me.

I was even slightly jealous of him when she was called down to the principal's office on the last day of school before break. Though he was in trouble again for some stupid ass douche-baggery, once in the hall she spoke no cutting words, she playfully slapped him in the back of the head and with a chuckle, and promised a long conversation with him when his father got home from work. It was obvious that he was not going to get away with his bad behavior, yet he wasn't afraid of her. Why would he be, she wasn't Renee.

At school Edward was known as a loner, and to be honest, I had never seen him talk to anyone beside my group of friends. All the same, once the break hit, his house was the safe haven for all six of us. Maybe it was the fact that I was still not allowed to be alone with him or the great junk food in the pantry might have added to the appeal; but I think that the biggest draw for each of us was the lack of adult supervision.

With both of his parents being physicians, the long hours at the hospital left one very large house too attractive to ignore. When his parents did finally come home around eleven each night, we would all take it as our cue to leave. I didn't completely understand how they could be such loving parents, but leave Edward for months on end, only to return and work horrendously long schedules.

I would be lying if I said all of the time without adult supervision was great for my sex life, but sadly he was totally holding out on me. Cock blocked by your own boyfriend, yeah it totally sucked and was a complete shock to my system. Going from Jake 'the octopus' Black, to Edward 'we must stop at heavy petty' Cullen was like having constant whiplash. Besides becoming a born again virgin against my own will, I shit you not I could practically feel my hymen regrowing...but all the same I felt like there was a temporary break from the daunting misery that had previously been my constant companion.

XOXOXO

The Winter Carnival was the annual affair that my mom and Ms. Cope's group had put together, and on Christmas eve it was in full swing. The storefronts were decked out in the mandatory white lights and faux snow while each one had its own Renee pre-approved holiday theme.

Strong gentle arms pulled my body back. Warm mint scented breath caressed my neck, just before the velvet touch of his nose rubbed gently against the skin behind my earlobe. A gentle tremor ran down my spine, across both shoulders and manifested in the shake of my hands. Slowly, with my unstable hands, I brought my cocoa filled cup to my mouth.

It goes without saying that my girly bits had wreaked havoc on my silky Victoria secrets.

His lips offered a scorching hot reprieve from the frost filled bite of the winter air. Without even noticing I had arched my back, causing my wool clad ass to rub wantonly against his cotton covered erection. Yep, there I was rubbing up against him practically begging for friction, I so would have kept going, right there in the town square, if Edward hadn't placed his hands on my hips. He firmly pressed his strong fingers into my flesh holding me still and forcing me to stop.

He pulled me up under his right arm and kissed my forehead while he laced my right hand fingers into his while the back of my hand rested on my shoulder.

Life was nearly fucking fantastically perfect. I tossed my empty cocoa cup in the first trash can we passed by and giggled when I saw that Edward was moving me toward a treat shack.

Tearing off a large piece, Edward shoves the first bite of hot-buttered-cinnamon and sugar elephant ear into my mouth. Its decadent goodness molests my tongue I groaned loudly in delight. Uncontrollable giggles rock through me when he kisses the speckled granules of sugar off of my lips. I couldn't stop giggling, the moment was too perfect. I shivered in delight as he hummed and licked his lips.

"Perfection," He whispered against my lips. That moment, the sheer perfection of it all, it was just, GAH!

A slightly slurred, calloused voice cut through the warm and fuzzy bubble we were wrapped in. "Isabella, don't you think you should lay off the carbs, I can see your hips widening with each bite."

Ah, my beloved mother, and it seemed that her hot cocoa might have had something a little special mixed in.

It almost seemed as if it was instinctual to him, but before I had the chance to address her, I felt his hands slide up my back, stopping at the base of my neck just before he pulled my forehead to his chest, breathing into my hair and gently placing a kiss on the top of my crown.

Every little bit of tension that her foul voice had caused to rage through me vanished instantly.

He rested his chin on the top of my head before he spoke, "Good afternoon, Renee, it looks like you're having an intoxicating day."

I couldn't help it and giggled into his chest for a moment before I had to turn around and face the bane of my existence. I loved the way he pulled my back into him, caging me against him with his arms folded securely against my chest just under my chin. Protecting and supporting me while I faced her.

There she was, decked from head to toe in winter white, flanked by the mothers of my bitchiest classmates also known as her fellow cohorts in the glorious garden club.

"Hi, Mom," I giggled as Edward placed another kiss on my crown, "Everything looks lovely, you ladies have really outdone yourself!" I tried my best to sound unaffected by the aggression that rolled off of her.

"Well, at least there is something in my life I can be proud of," she snorted as she spoke, glaring at both of us while she brought the insulated white paper cup to her lips.

Awww this was gonna be fun, nothing like public humiliation to make my day perfect.

Edward stiffened behind me. "Wow, Renee you're just a class act today aren't you. What? It's not enough that you can't stop being jealous of your own daughter for five minutes in the privacy of her home. You have to take your act public with drunken stupidity as the cherry on top. No wonder you _think _you don't have anything in your life that you can be proud of. Look at yourself. I would be ashamed to be you too. A grown woman, drunk in public, verbally abusing her beautiful and incredibly talented daughter, why don't you stop already?"

I transfixed as my mother's eyes jumped from me to Jake standing a few feet away, then quickly back to me. The moment I felt Edward's deep sarcastic chuckle ramp up I knew he had seen it too.

"Oh, my fucking God, just go fuck Jake already. It's written _all _over your face! You are so disgusting! Ahhh damn, shit, you might luck out and find him willing to tap that old wrinkly lady vag. Myself, I would rather cut my dick off with a rusty spoon, but hell to each her own."

Slack jawed, I stared on while Renee's face changed from the drunken pink flush to a light shade of putrid green. I guess I should be kind of mad that he is degrading my mother like that in public, but I so wasn't. It felt good to have someone put her in place for once. I nice change from everyone bowing and scraping around her, always unwilling to upset the great Renee Swan.

"Well, I wish I could say it had been fun, but that would be a lie. Have a good day, ladies!" He called in a falsetto as he pulled me away from the awe struck group.

Was it wrong that I was kind of turned on by his show of bravado?


End file.
